


Baby, Seasons Change

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but people really don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Seasons Change

_**Spring** _  
_**2003** _

He hits like a summer storm, barreling into Patrick's life loud and unexpected and strangely refreshing once the air cleared. Patrick is still getting used to hands that seek out skins like Pete'll die without it, and the loud obnoxious laughter right in his ear (and it feels like the dirtiest damn secret Patrick's ever known) when Pete lets his guard down.

He's at Patrick's door and the rings under Pete's eyes are giving the ones around Saturn a run for their money. When Patrick asks what's wrong, Pete's left trying to explain that he doesn't sleep and when he does he has vicious nightmares. "Sorry. I must look like shit right now, I know." 

"Yeah you kind of do." Patrick sighs, moving so Pete can come inside. "I'll call Joe and tell him practice is canceled. Want to just hang out? Kevin finally got the hammock up."

Pete looks so relieved that Patrick honestly thinks his heart is breaking. 

The hammock is small, but they're both short and they fit together like puzzle pieces that had been missing each other for way too long, so neither mind. Pete sighs and wiggle's until he's partially tucked under Patrick, sliding his hands up under his shirt and across his pale shoulders. 

It's another hour before either of them says anything and Patrick is just beginning to think Pete's finally asleep when he mumbles "Sleeping next to someone is hard, but i think that, maybe, sleeping alone is harder."

=

_**Summer** _  
_**2005** _

It's been dubbed The Summer of Like. Capital letters and everything.

Patrick scowls. Pete never capitalizes anything.

Except, apparently, the way he Likes mikeyway and the way mikeyway Likes Pete back. Patrick doesn't Like any of it.

Today he kind of feels like he's dying. It's so fucking hot and he's not even sure where they're playing tomorrow. He hasn't had the best sleep since setting out on tour so the days have blurred together and he kind of misses his best friend the same way he's missing his mom. In a way that's small and jarring and maddening. Like a tiny rock in his shoe. Always there. Always pressing against the most sensitive part of him when he least expects it.

His phone pings. It's Pete. Patrick sighs. It always is.

**cant sleep**

Before Patrick could start typing a response, his phone pinged again.

**im sad can i cum lay w/ u**

Patrick thinks briefly that Pete is still very much a stormy presence in his life. His moods lash out at Patrick like he was some unsuspecting fishing village that Pete desperately wanted to sink into the ocean, and sometimes Patrick hated him for it.

_why don't you text Mikey?_

**this is not the kind of sadness a mikeyway can cure**

Patrick knows that he's been beaten. He rolls over so there's room for Pete and texts him a measly _fine_. It's barely a minute before he's got a face full of Wentz. Bunks are tiny, barely enough for one of them, let alone both of them; so Patrick isn't surprised when he ends up partially on top of his best friend.

Pete hides his face in the crook of Patrick's neck and breathes deeply. Mumbling something that sounds like "sorry". Patrick instantly feels guilty for being mad at him. He just pulls so they're closer together and rubs comforting circles into his back.

"Don't be."

=

_**Autumn** _  
_**2009** _

Patrick is watching Pete cry into a pillow -his pillow- while his laptop sits open and forgotten. Watching this, Patrick kind of wants to cry too. 

There's a broken glass in the corner and fistfuls of torn up lyrics and scraps of paper across the carpet like the worlds most fucked up and upsetting confetti. Examining the wreckage of his room makes Patrick feel like he's looking over the wreckage of his entire life. 

The entire goddamn world feels like it's ending

"The band is fucking done." Pete isn't sobbing anymore, but there are still tears running desperately down his face. "It's over. We ruined it and there's nothing we can do."

When Patrick lays down, he doesn't face Pete. 

"I know."

=

_**Winter** _  
_**2013** _

Chicago in February is cold as balls.

This is the third time Pete has said so.

They're both bundled up and sitting only inches apart and stargazing. Patrick's entire body is flooded with energy. There's no way he's going to sleep any time soon. And he can look at Pete and see the anxiety racing beneath his skin. He won't be sleeping either.

"They might not care." Pete mutters. 

Patrick cringes. It's too cold to talk about shit like that. He tells Pete that and smiles when a brash laugh tumbles from his mouth.

"Then lets go inside. You're turning blue anyways."

The room is warm, both in temperature and in the ways it looks like a home. It's all dark woods, heavy quilts and soft lighting. Comfortable. Comforting.

They crawl into bed together. It's the first time they've done this in a long time, but some things haven't changed. Patrick still wears his warmest flannel and Pete still seeks skin like his life depends on it. Then again. It might.

Patrick is just this side of unconscious when Pete says it again, voice slurring with exhaustion. "They might not care."

Patrick turns to face Pete, tangling their legs together and pulling him closer. It's been even longer since they've done this.

"So?" Patrick mumbles against warm skin. Pete shivers at the way chapped lips feel against his neck. "We did this for us."

"Are you sure?" Because Pete's not. Pete still feels a little toxic some days. A little too volatile for this life. He needs to be reassured that he's doing the right thing. That coming back is what they need.

Patrick knows that.

"Always"

Just hearing the word in Patrick's voice, like it's absolute and the most important thing you could ever hear, makes him feel better. A little bit safer.

Patrick's snoring softly when Pete kisses his forehead, soft and sweet. "We're gonna be okay kid."

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to experiment with pete and patrick's characterization while exploring a similar relationship of my own. i've got an angel in my life much like pete's got patrick.  
> *  
> this may be revised and added to in the near future.


End file.
